


First Shift

by Lost_at_Sea



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_at_Sea/pseuds/Lost_at_Sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not very good, wrote it in record time, not beta-d or anything. Hope you still like it. Title's a good enough summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Shift

Her first shift without Dawson had been uncomfortable, she was used to the easy banter, and the warmth that came from their sisterly relationship. She didn’t have that with anyone else, let alone her new paramedic partner. The icy words, the awkward silence in the rig, and then, of course, the admittance of homophobia. Shay went back to her apartment that night, called Gabby, drank and fell asleep for a solid 10 hours. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her first shift without Rafferty was almost unbearable. Sure Gabby was back, but it was different. Now more than every Shay could feel how much Dawson didn’t want to be there. Unconsciously Dawson hung out with the guys instead of her, she never spent more time than necessary in the rig, and she glanced longingly at the boys when they jumped on the fire trucks, as she closed the door to the passenger side of the rig. 

Shay was fine with all of this, she expected it really, and she understood where Dawson was coming from, the part that was unbearable was just how much she missed Rafferty. They weren’t really friends, but they had grown on each other in their few weeks of working together, and Shay missed the easy banter, the fluidity of their work, and the time they spent just lounging in the rig, making fun of the boys who were always challenging each other to something. Sufficed to say their shift was rough, the calls had been hard, and the first one had been bumpy as Shay had to adapt back to working with Gabby instead of Rafferty, and Dawson herself had trouble concentrating. 

At the end of their shift Boden called Shay into his office. 

“Chief?”

“Sit down, Shay.” She sat gingerly in the chair across from the Chief. “Today, was not good.”

“No, chief.”

“That wasn’t a question, Shay.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I know that Dawson is struggling to come back from her test results, but I expected more out of the two of you. Until Dawson decides if she’s going to retake that test or not, you two need to focus more.”

“Yes, Chief.”

“Shay,” he sighed “what’s wrong? you haven’t been yourself all day.”

“It’s nothing, just re-adjusting myself to working with Dawson.”

“Alright, don’t make me call you in again Shay.”

“Yes.”

“I’ll see you next shift.”

She walked out of Boden’s office and wondered what exactly was eating at her. She should be happy Dawson was back, they’d been partners for years, and she’d never done better work with another medic. That was, she realized, walking out of the firehouse, she had never done better work with another medic until Rafferty. 

Shay took a detour and went straight to Molly’s hoping to clear her mind. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her first shift without Dawson again was a mix of relief and trepidation. Her new temporary partner was nice-enough, and a great paramedic, but even though she was glad to be rid of the awkwardness with Dawson, and happy to see her friend trying again at becoming a fireman, she hated the first shift with a new partner, it was always awkward and bumpy. Also, her partner demanded he drive, and that kind-of irked Shay, because she always drove the rig, she always had, and no one had really questioned her on it. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Her first shift with her second temporary partner was easy, the girl was quiet, polite, and easy to work with. It wasn’t their first time working together, and they were friendly enough to get work done, but Shay kept her distance, she’d only be with this new partner for three shifts. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her first shift with her third temporary partner was awkward. The guy hit on her even when they all told him she was gay. He said it was just his way, always flirting, but it got really uncomfortable. After their fourth shift together Shay breathed a sigh of relief. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her first shift with her new permanent partner was even more uncomfortable than her first shift with Rafferty. The guy was righteous, and treated her like an assistant, which she had received before from PICs but never to this extent. By the end of the shift she had a raging headache and was pissed beyond belief and Carl, Paramedic In Charge, as he introduced himself to everyone. 

It had been two and a half months since she had been called into Boden’s office, and she wasn’t really surprised when he called her in again, but she was surprised at his small smile. 

“Take a seat, Shay.” She sat in confused silence, wary of the smile still on the chief’s face. 

“I can see you and Carl aren’t working well together.”

“It’s fine, sir.”

“Shay—“  
“I can make it work, sir, I promise.”

“Shay— this has been hard on you. You’ve shuffled through six partners in the last four months, and I understand that that is a lot to deal with.” He sighs, staring off in the silence that follows. 

“Shay— I think we need to stop shuffling around partners for you, so, in a few weeks, I’m bringing in a partner I’m 100% sure you will work well with.”

“No offense, chief, but how are you 100% sure?”

“Because you’ve worked well before.” The chief smiled at the confusion that flickered across Shay’s features as she went through all the paramedics she’d worked with at 51, and which one had fit so well. She only remembered Dawson, and, well, Rafferty, but Dawson was training, and Rafferty was on suspension for a few more weeks. When the realization crossed Shay’s face the chief couldn’t help but chuckle as the light that flickered on in her eyes. 

“Chief?”

“In two and a half weeks Allison Rafferty will be re-instated as Paramedic In Charge at Firehouse 51, and will become your partner once again.”

“And this is okay with her?”

“She actually requested she be brought back to 51 if at all possible.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her first shift with Rafferty back was the happiest Shay had been in a while, probably since the other paramedic had left the firehouse. Severide had jokingly told Shay to make sure Rafferty didn’t do anything stupid to get herself suspended again, and, once he left the two alone, Shay had insisted on a hug. As Rafferty easily agreed Shay whispered ‘wow, three months off and someone’s gone soft’ before running off, Rafferty on her heels, laughter echoing down the hallway. 

At the end of the shift Boden called Severide into his office and gave him a twenty before the two men departed for the night.


End file.
